L'importance de l'amitié
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Brolin] Bradley repense à cette soirée, il était saoul et pas Colin, ou bien Colin l'était aussi? Peu importe ils ont rit. Comme ils rient toujours quand ils sont ensemble. Ils sont bien ensemble d'ailleurs, leur amitié est parfaite.


**Titre : **L'importance de l'amitié

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas, Colin Morgan et Bradley James encore moins, bien que je les ai rencontré et qu'ils sont super chouettes !

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Brolin

**Prompt :** Dis, quand reviendras-tu?

* * *

Bradley ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, il avait un mal de tête monstrueux. Il avait un tout petit peu eu la main lourde hier avec l'alcool. Mais il se rappelait quand même de tout, d'absolument tout. Bon peut-être pas de tout exactement finalement, parce qu'il avait un grand trou noir entre le moment où il était entrain de parler à Angel Coulby, et le moment où ils étaient rentré avec Colin dans l'appartement.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde, en chantant des idioties. Colin n'était sans doute pas aussi saoul que lui, peut-être qu'il ne l'était même pas du tout, et est ce que ça changerait quelque chose qu'il l'ait été ? Est ce que ça changerait quelque chose si lui-même ne l'avait pas été ? Ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils se marraient tous les deux. Colin avait dit quelque chose… Il ne savait plus exactement quoi, mais c'était hilarant. Il avait remarqué ça depuis longtemps, que Colin était hilarant. Il disait toujours des trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens et qui le faisait mourir de rire. C'était comme ça.

Alors ils étaient entrain de rigoler en rentrant chez eux, et leur voisine, leur adorable voisine avait passé son nez pointu par la porte et avait gueulé _« yen a qui dorment ! »,_ ce qui les avait fait rire un peu plus, sans raison aucune. Bradley avait lancé un _« bonne nuit madame la fouine » _et Colin avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Bradley et fait _« chuuut chuuut »_ comme ça, alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Leur charmante voisine avait claqué sa porte et eux même avaient fermé la leur, mais plus doucement.

Bradley s'était dit que la main de Colin sentait bon. Ou alors c'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle sentait bon ?

Bradley était allé jusqu'au frigo, avait pris quelque chose à manger, et s'était assis près de Colin qui semblait sourire à la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient restés silencieux mais leur pied se touchait. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se rappelait que leur pied se touchait ?

Mais leur pied se touchait, c'était sûr, et Colin avait levé les yeux vers lui, et lui avait sourit. Il n'a rien dit, mais ils ont explosé de rire à nouveau tous les deux. Bradley s'était penché et il avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Colin, à moins que ce soit Colin qui ait posé son front sur son épaule ? Et ils avaient continué à rire. Ensuite, l'un d'eux avait relevé la tête, leur nez s'était frôlé, et ils s'étaient mis debout tous les deux. Colin était crevé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit _« je suis crevé, je vais me coucher, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant »_. Et Bradley avait gueulé _« à tes ordres Merlin »_. Au lieu de Colin. Mais c'était pareil. Ou pas. Ou un peu.

Bradley était allé se coucher, et s'était endormi, et maintenant c'était le matin, et il avait mal au crâne, mais un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Bien sûr il ne se passait rien entre eux, rien du tout, il y avait bien quelques personnes qui leur demandait parfois s'il n'y avait pas « plus », plus de quoi ? Plus de rire ? Ceux-ci envahissaient déjà leur vie. Plus d'amitié ? Et pourquoi faire ? Leur amitié était déjà tellement amicale (elle était bien bonne celle là, une amitié amicale, il allait devoir la raconter à Colin). Plus tendre peut-être ? Mais il y avait énormément de tendresse entre eux, dans les gestes, dans les regards. Non vraiment, Bradley ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aurait pu y avoir de plus, il se satisfaisait très bien de leur relation, et il était sûr que c'était pareil pour Colin.

D'ailleurs alors qu'il était entrain de penser à Colin, celui-ci rentra dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau et un cachet pour les maux de tête. Un petit mot _« j'ai pensé que tu serais malade »_ et un sourire, il savait toujours bien faire les choses Colin, gentiment, un peu timidement parfois, mais ça ne le rendait que plus adorable. Bradley le remercia, et prit le cachet, mais marmonna quelque chose comme _« mon dieu pas étonnant que toutes les filles craquent sur toi »_. Persuadé que Colin allait dire que ce n'était pas vrai, en souriant un peu gêné. Et ça ne rata pas bien entendu.

Il y eu d'autres soirées, parfois Bradley buvait trop, parfois un peu, parfois même pas du tout. Ils passaient souvent de longs moments à refaire le monde avec Colin, à discuter, ou à se taire, puis ils rentraient chez eux, faisait hurler leur adorable voisine, et riaient comme des bossus jusqu'à aller se coucher. Il y eut bien cette fois là, où Colin avait frôlé la joue de Bradley avec ses doigts, où ce moment assez bizarre où il s'était retrouvé à se regarder un loooong moment en silence, mais cela ne sortait finalement pas tant de l'ordinaire. Après tout ils étaient amis. Des amis proches.

Bradley aimait bien également quand sans faire exprès, par accident, ou par hasard, leur main se frôlait, leurs doigts s'agrippaient, quand Colin prenait son poignet en parlant, ou que lui-même au milieu d'un fou rire posait sa main sur son épaule. C'était confortable, agréable, cela ne faisait que rendre leur amitié plus forte, plus douce. D'ailleurs Bradley appréciait tellement Colin, qu'il aimait toujours raconter quelque chose sur lui quand il était à une interview. Colin ceci, Colin cela, c'était amusant comme le prénom de Colin ou même son surnom roulait bien sur sa langue, comme il aimait le prononcer.

Et passer sa main dans les cheveux de Colin (Colin, Colin, quel délicieux prénom) pour le décoiffer était assez amusant, surtout à voir la tête de Colin, qui hésitait entre _« grmpf je suis tout décoiffé »_ et _« continue s'il te plait »._ Il le faisait du coup n'importe quand. _« C'est bien Colin, j'ai adoré tourné cette scène avec toi »_ et paf main dans les cheveux, _« Colin tu me passes le sel ? Merci »_ et paf main dans les cheveux, _« Colin tu vas me faire mourir de rire » _paf main dans les cheveux. Si bien que même Arthur décoiffait Merlin, parce que cela paraissait être une bonne idée.

Et Bradley n'avait pas honte de le dire, il était tellement fier de Colin Morgan. Fier de son jeu d'acteur, fier d'être son ami, fier de s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un, d'être autant sur la même longueur d'onde, d'être aussi proche d'une personne.

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se séparer de lui, il voulait apprendre à le connaître toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu mieux. Sentir son regard sur son dos quand Colin le regardait à la dérobé, entendre son rire, prendre sa main – par accident – au milieu d'un fou rire, discuter avec lui pendant toute une nuit blanche, inventer une blague pour taquiner Angel et Kathy, le filmer même quand il ne le savait pas.

C'est pour ça que même après Merlin, même après qu'il n'y ait plus d'Arthur et Merlin qui se disputent mais s'aiment, même après qu'ils aient rendu les clés de leur appartement, il s'était juré que jamais Colin ne serait débarrassé de lui. Et d'ailleurs Colin ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui, il lui avait même demandé _« quand reviendras-tu ? »_ quand Bradley lui avait annoncé son départ pour les Etats Unies. Parce qu'une telle amitié on s'y accroche, on la garde, et on s'arrange pour qu'elle dure.

Même si une telle amitié on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : pour écrire cette fic j'ai pris pas mal de choses qui sont vraiment arrivés ou qui ont été dites pour de vrai afin de la rendre la plus proche de la réalité possible. Bien sûr le reste je l'ai inventé mais j'aime à croire que je suis proche de la vérité !


End file.
